


New friends

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Love in motorsport, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work,it's only a fiction</p></blockquote>





	New friends

Jolyon and Marcus are teammates in GP2. They didn’t have a great start to the season but then came Monaco.   
Marcus finishes second in the first race and Jolyon comes sixth. And in the second race, Jolyon wins the race, his first victory in GP2 while Marcus finishes fourth.

“I’m disappointed that I didn’t manage to get on the podium with you darling, but we have to celebrate your first victory in GP2! I’ll take you out to dinner baby!” Marcus says.  
“I can’t wait to go to dinner, my trophy! And I’ll be even more excited for what comes after dinner” Jolyon replies.   
“Baby… Please don’t say that to me, I will have no more space in my boxers” Marcus says in a naughty voice.   
“I love that, when you have no space in your boxers…”  
Jolyon leads Marcus by the hand and they find a cupboard at the back of the garage. Once inside Jolyon drops to his knees before pulling down Marcus’ race suit to free his hard cock.  
“It’s me who should be doing this for you,” Marcus says.  
“Making you happy makes me happy.”   
Jolyon slowly takes Marcus’ cock into his mouth, his talented lips making quick work of it until finally Marcus comes in his mouth. They laugh about it as they go back into the garage, hoping that no-one had heard them.

That evening, they go into the restaurant and, at the table next to them, they see Kevin.  
“What a surprise! What are you doing here Kev?” Marcus asks.  
“Like you, I’m here to eat” Kevin says.  
“And who’s your friend?” Marcus says.  
“I’m Stoffel, and you?“   
“It’s a good friend of mine, Marcus, and his boyfriend, Jolyon” Kevin says.  
"Nice to meet you, you make a beautiful couple”  
Jolyon blushes and they decide to eat together.

They celebrate Jolyon’s victory with champagne and afterwards Marcus suggests to Kevin that they have one more drink in their hotel room.  
“I think we have drunk too much, but I can’t refuse” Kevin says.   
“Sorry, I have to go back now, but another time?” Stoffel says.

Jolyon, Marcus and Kevin go back to the hotel room and Kevin and Marcus open a new bottle of wine while Jolyon takes a shower. But he forgets his towel.  
“Marcus, can you bring me the towel please, I left it on the bed” Jolyon asks.   
“It’s just me, baby” Marcus says as he enters the bathroom and he gives him a little kiss as he hands Jolyon the towel.  
“Thank you my trophy” Jo whispers.

Marcus sees that Kevin has fallen asleep on their bed. He doesn’t want to wake him and since the bed is enough big for three people, Jolyon and Marcus decide to share their bed with Kevin. At eight a.m. Jolyon wakes up and goes to brush his teeth. Then he goes to wake Marcus by giving him a kiss as he usually does. But he kisses Kevin by mistake.  
“Oops! Sorry, I thought you were Marcus”  
“It doesn’t matter, and you kiss well” Kevin jokes, as Jolyon blushes.  
“Hey, what happened?” Marcus asks.  
“I kissed Kevin but I thought it was you; I wanted to wake you like I always did. I’m sorry” Jolyon says over and over again.  
“Baby. It doesn’t matter. You should get a cup of tea, wake yourself up properly” Marcus says with a wink.  
Jolyon goes to the bathroom to get dressed while Marcus and Kevin talk about what happened earlier.  
“So, do you find that Jolyon kisses like an angel?” Marcus teases.  
“It was too short to tell, but it wasn’t bad” Kevin says.  
“Well don’t get used to it” Marcus jokes.

They are finally all ready to go to breakfast and after that Marcus and Jolyon have to pack their suitcases, because they both have to be back in England the next day. Kevin is staying in Monaco for a few more days so he helps them to pack their suitcases.  
“It was good to spend time with you, I hope we can do it again another time” Kevin says.  
“Yes we will!” Marcus replies.  
“But now we have to go! Bye Kevin and take care of yourself” Jolyon says.  
They both kiss Kevin on the cheek and then take a taxi to go to the airport, happy with their weekend in Monaco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work,it's only a fiction


End file.
